Rambling or Fighting?
Just as planned, Ratchet and the gang are heading towards Rothbart, but Heartless suddenly showed up and surrounded them. Kiva: Out of our way! *summons her Keyblade* - Suddenly out of nowhere, Xigbar shots a crystal on the ground, knowing that there are multiple shots incoming. Ratchet: Incoming! Get down!! - The shots are fired at the Heartless, not the gang at all. Ratchet: What the..? Kiva: Did he just attack at the Heartless? Reia: Yes.. Above us! Xigbar: Have you all surrendered to the darkness yet? Ratchet: Show yourself, coward! - Xigbar appeared before the gang. Xigbar: Oh, it sounds like you haven't. Kiva: Back off, Xigbar! Alister: You... You're the one that drive some of us mad with insanity! Xigbar: Well, you know a lot more than I thought.. Ain't that right, Roxas? Reia: Roxas..? It can't be..! Clank: Do you know him? Reia: Long ago.. Kiva: Sora is Roxas? Reia: It took me a while to figure this out, but it's true. Roxas is his Nobody. Ratchet: What? Kiva: Gosh.. Reia: You think Roxas is going to regroup with thugs like you? Forget it! Xigbar: Now see, that would work. Cause every member of Organization XIII tries desperately to hunt all of you down. Guess I was wrong.. What good will it do if either of us looking for the Dragon Balls for? Desires, hopes or even madness.. Kinda hard to pick, really.. Kiva: Shut it, Xigbar! Sora: Are you done rambling? Xigbar: Rambling? As if! All I'm trying to tell you, traitor, is that your time is up! - Xigbar summons his main weapons to fight the team. Skipper: Here he comes! Alister: Get ready. - Xigbar attacks the gang with multiple shots all over the place. Goten, Trunks and Qwark quickly hide. Sasha then has an idea to stop him. Sasha: Kiva, boost me up. Kiva: You got it, Sasha. - Kiva boosted Sasha up to a tree, and Ratchet came out of hiding to attack Xigbar. Kiva attack him as well. Growing a bit weaker, Xigbar unleashed his ultimate attack. Xigbar: Now, let's see how you dance! - Xigbar shoot out countless shots towards Kiva and she's running around, trying to dodge all of them. With his attack over, Sasha pulls two electronic arrows at once, jumps, fires and hits Xigbar. Sasha was then caught by Ratchet upon landing. The electricity proves too much and Xigbar was defeated. Before he drops his weapon, he was surprised by his defeat. Xigbar: I lost..? Me? Kiva: That's right. Alister: Your insanity plot finally ends.. Xigbar: *laughs* You really believe I shared the Forbidden Arts? As if! Just a bluff.. Angela: What? Sasha: I thought that you-- Kiva: You creep! - Kiva slashed through Xigbar, forcing him to drop his weapon and admits defeat. Ratchet: Why would you lie to us? Xigbar: *laughs* Wouldn't you like to know? Sora: Hey! Hold on! - Xigbar disappeared into nothingness, leaving Ratchet with questions. Ratchet: Why did he lie to us about his power? Reia: He's not bluffing. When he stood down, half of the Forbidden Arts' power already carried out towards-- Sasha: Rothbart.. Raine: Correct. Fighting him will not be easy. Kiva: No kidding.. Terra: Once we joined up with Derek, there's no turning back. This world will either be in glorious light and sank into raging fire.. So, beloved.. Are you ready for this fight? Kiva: I'm ready, my love. Terra: Then let's go. - Ratchet and the gang caught up with Derek, who is demanding Rothbart to bring Odette back. Sora: Derek! Ratchet: Get away from him! Derek: Now what is the problem? Kiva: He's the Great Animal! Rothbart: Ah, so you know my secret.. Now, only one of us will leave this forest alive.. Kiva: Oh boy.. Terra: We'll see about that. - Using the full power of the Forbidden Arts, Rothbart transforms into the Great Animal, who is much bigger and more powerful than anyone expected. Derek: Great..Animal.. Kiva: He's..powerful.. Terra: That doesn't mean we'll turn back. We must stand and fight. Kiva: Right, let's do it! - The Great Animal attacks Derek and quickly overpowered him. Ratchet and the gang fought the monster as well, but it wasn't enough to stop it. With enough force, it easily bested Goten and Trunks. Genis casts an upgraded water spell, but it didn't have enough force to bring it down. Terra: It's no use.. Kiva: If only I was very powerful enough to defeat it.. Terra: Strength against strength will make things worse.. We just need to-- - Suddenly, Bromley showed up and did a co-op technique with Derek. Derek catches the one arrow and kills the Great Animal with one shot. The beast falls down to the lake and explode on impact. Ratchet: Way to go, Derek! Sasha: I have to agree. Nice shot. Kiva: Sweet! Ratchet: Great. All there's left is to let Derek make a vow with Odette. Sasha: The timestop move I used on the Forbidden Arts is wearing off on Odette. We better hurry. Kiva: Okay. - The gang rushed back to Swan Lake and Derek makes a vow to Odette for her kindness and courage. Odette has been restored and the spell is broken at last. Kiva: Oh my gosh.. We did it! - The gang celebrated with great joy. Ratchet and Sasha are blushing at each other. Sasha: This is the best honeymoon I can ever ask for.. Thank you. - Ratchet and Sasha shared a kiss as a couple. Kiva is starting to realized that they choose Swan Lake for a honeymoon, but Terra knew from the moment they saw the portrait back at Brooklyn. Kiva: I'm so happy for them, Terra. Terra: Me too. Heh.. I knew it.. Kiva: Yeah.. Terra: This world chosen for a honeymoon.. So, that's why.. Kiva: Yeah, so beautiful.. Terra: Yeah.. Beautiful.. Kiva: This is a memory you and I don't wanna forget. Terra: Indeed. - Odette and Derek share their love to together as the final scene starts. Category:Scenes